The League Trailer
by NightSlash
Summary: A trailerpreview for my upcoming version of a modern League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, which consits of mainly movie characters.


Ok, this is a preview/trailer for my upcoming story "The League", which is my idea of a modern League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. The only characters I own are Gabriel and Mashirra. Everyone else is owned by whoever owns them. I'm posting this in the movie crossover section because most of the characters in this are movie characters.

Ok, here it is.

* * *

_A lab.__ It's what you would normally see inside a lab. Some men are working around large machinery. Suddenly, one of the walls violently explodes, causing some of the men to be flung into the air. The next few shots happen very quickly:_

_A shot of a man in black with a short sword slicing one man down._

_Another grabbing a piece of equipment.___

_A man with a shaved head wearing all black walking through the hole.___

_A young, beautiful woman with blood-red hair, wearing a skin-tight outfit, leaping into the air, with a curved blade attached to each of her forearms.__ She attacks the nearest person._

_Then, darkness.___

_We hear panting, and as we watch, a large form, covered by shadows due to the flickering lights, but we can tell that it's wearing a large cloak, or robe, enters. We see the floor as one of its large clawed feet steps down. _

_The one survivor out of the group looks up in horror as he reaches him and reaches down. We see one of the creature's eyes. And then he slashes. Darkness fills the screen._

_A rundown house.__ A limo pulls up outside and a man in his forties steps out. He walks up to the trailer._

_Inside.__ The man sits down in front of a man who looks like he decided to crawl into a bottle and stay there. This is __INDIANA__ JONES himself._

**_Indiana_****_: _**What do you want?

_A large library type room.__ Jones sits down in a chair, staring at the man wearing an expensive looking suit in front of him. This is "M"._

**_"M":_** Welcome…to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

_There's a pause…and then Jones snickers. M frowns._

**_Jones:_** Sorry, sorry.

_A while later.__ Jones is looking at several pictures in a folder._

**_"M" (O.S.):_** We have chosen the best members to be in this league to handle this dire emergency. 

**_Jones:_** Which is?

_Cut to: The large cloaked being as he stands in front of a large piece of machinery as several men work on it. We see beneath the dark hood a grin full of fangs. We watch as the men continue to work on the machine._

**_"M" (V.O.):_** Several days ago a government lab was attacked by unknown assailants, and they stole very valuable equipment.

_Cut to "M"'s Headquarters._

**_Jones:_** What kind of equipment?

_"M" leans in until he's right in front of Jones._

**_"M":_** Very dangerous equipment…and this person could start something huge if he isn't found.

**_Jones:_** How huge?

**_"M":_** On a scale of 1-10, 10 being World War 3…twenty five.

_A dock.__  A large ship with the words "Black Pearl" enters the dock. As it docks, a lone man steps into view, smirking at "M" and Jones. This is the infamous CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW. _

**_"M": (V.O.):_** To stop him a team must be lead. A team unlike anything that has ever been seen. 

_The ocean and the Black __Pearl__ as it sails out to sea._

**_Jack Sparrow:_** Now, bring me that horizon.

_One of the rooms in the Black __Pearl__.__ It appears to be the eating quarters, as Jones sits down with another man, who's wearing all black with a long leather coat. This is LUCIAN._

**_Jones:_** So what exactly are you anyway?

**_Lucian:_** Well…

_Lucian, in a dark room, as he throws his coat and shirt off as his eyes change black and fangs sprout. _

_ An Asian man, wearing all black, turning around and finding Lucian behind him. His skin is dark silver, his ribcage is almost twice his size, and his eyes are a pitch black color. He looks human, except for the claws and fangs he now has. Cut to him and the Asian man, who is holding bladed tonfa like weapons, as they fight in the room. The Asian man is obviously not that human either._

**_Lucian (V.O.): _**…let's just say I'm not someone you'd want to run into in a dark alley. 

_The outside of the Black __Pearl__, as a beautiful young red head stares out at the sea. This is __WILLOW__ ROSENBURG._

**_Man (V.O.): _**Oooh, a girl. I'm sooo scared.**__**

****

_A chamber where a man is holding a gun on __Willow__, who has her head hung down._

**_Willow_****_: _**You should be.

_She snaps her head up and her eyes are black. She thrusts her hands foreword and a bolt of energy slams into the man, knocking him back._

_A large church.__ Jones walks up to a man holding a guitar case. This is EL MARIACHI, the outlaw who became a legend._

**_Jones: _**I've heard you're a great guitar player.

_El Mariachi, in another room, swinging open his case.__ He jumps up and pulls out a 'hand cannon' and fires, blowing a man to hell._

_Back in the church, Mariachi gives Jones a half smile._

_A young man in his late twenties, with several cuts across his body, as he circles the red haired beauty that attacked the lab. This is GABRIEL._

**_Red-Haired Attacker: _**Why aren't you dead!?

_Shots of them fighting.___

**_Gabriel: _**Disappointed?**__**

****

_Another man, fighting off two people rather easily.__ Cut to him and Willow in the same room. This man is JASON BOURNE._

**_Jason: _**So you're a witch? (_She nods_) Does that mean you can read minds?

_A while later.__ She places her hands on either side of his face and we see quick flashes of something, but are unable to tell what they are. She pulls away with a gasp._

**_Jones (V.O.): _**So the league is set…

_Cut to the large cloaked figure as he raises a clawed hand._

**_Figure: _**Let the games begin.

_Que__ fast-paced, loud and dramatic music as the following scenes happen:_

_Jones whipping at another man, who jumps up to avoid it._

_Lucian and the Asian 'man' still fighting._

_Willow floating in the air, energy crackling around her. _

_Jason fighting another man.___

_Gabriel and the red haired woman kissing._

_Jack sword fighting another man.___

_Lucian stroking the cheek of a young blonde haired woman.__ This is SONJA, his lover._

_El Mariachi firing in opposite directions with hand guns.___

_Gabriel leaping into the air while unsheathing a sword.___

_The bald man from the lab leaping backwards as he starts to transform into something._

_A man in his forties, holding up a gun and firing.___

_Finally, the cloaked figure whips around and sees __Willow__ descending from a ledge above_

**_Willow_****_: _**Surprised to see me?

**_Figure: _**No.

_Willow__ smirks before bringing her hands foreword and firing a large blast of energy. As it fills the screen:_

_Cut to a black screen, silver letters appear, saying: The League. Coming Soon._

Okay, there it is. The cast list will come out with the story prologue.


End file.
